guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmaster
Description The Beastmaster is based around it’s first ability ‘The Beast.’ Splitting your character into two, the Beastmaster is about working as a team and utilizing your ability spread on yourself and your beast. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Wisdom Class Frame Best Friend. Your beast gains an extra 3 PP. Wears Balanced Armor The Beast The Beastmaster is an interesting class, all functioning around one ability: The Beast. The Beast takes up half your PP, but allows you to build a pseudo second character alongside your first. Although the ability costs 8PP, the beast can equip up to 6PP of abilities, so in reality it’s only a 2PP investment. In terms of combat, the Beast functions just like another player, and acts on the turn of the character the Beast is tied to, hereafter referred to as “The Owner.” The Beast is made just like a regular character, except for a few differences: * The Beast does not pick any narrative tools * The Beast adds +10 to defense * The Beast does not pick loadouts, and must choose from the following 3 basic attacks: ** Melee, Str VS Def, 1d8+Str+1 damage ** Melee, Dex+2 VS Def, 1d8+Dex damage ** Range 10, Cha VS Def, 1d8 damage * The Beast does not spend XP or pick a class, although it does have 6PP to spend on abilities unlocked by the Owner. * The Beast has a speed of 5 Abilities Tier 0 * The Beast (8PP) ** Two bodies are better than one, and the bond between the owner and the beast knows no bounds. ** Frequency: Passive ** Effect: Grants your character a Beast. See above section for details. Tier 1 * Beast Toss (1PP) ** The beast hurls it's owner, launching them a fair distance ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 1 ** Target: The Owner ** Effect: This ability MUST be equipped on the Beast. The Beast throws it's owner up to 5 spaces. * Mount Beast (2PP) ** Riding your beast is not as easy as a regular mount, but it will make do. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free-Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 1 ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: Mount your Beast, Beast gains +2 speed while mounted. You may both take actions and move as one unit, damage will hit your beast first. Rider can use Cavalier abilities that require 'mounted.' * Loyal Beast (2PP) ** You and your beast have a bond like no other, never leaving each other for any danger. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 1 ** Target: Bleeding Out Beast or Owner ** Attack: Wis Check *** Hit: If the owner or the beast is bleeding out, the owner or the beast may use this ability to stabilize them to 1d10 HP Tier 2 * Beast Swap (2PP) ** Opening an arcane channel using your bond, swap spaces with your beast. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 15 ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: Swap spaces with your Beast. * Beefier Beast (2PP) ** Your beast has thick skin, and can withstand powerful attacks ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: The Beast ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: Beast gains +2 to all defensive stats * Recall Beast (1PP) ** Your beast heeds your call, coming back to your aid. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 10 ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: The Beast moves adjacent to the owner. This provokes attacks of opprotunity if relevant. * Command Beast (2PP) ** Give your beast an order, allowing them to take an extra turn. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Free Action ** Requirements: The Beast ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: Grants the Beast an extra action this turn Tier 3 * Team Attack (2PP) ** You and your beast are an incredible tag team, following up on each others attacks ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Reaction ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 5 ** Effect: After melee attacking an enemy, if the Beast (or the owner, whichever did not attack) is within range 5, they move adjacent to the target and attack. * Guardian Beast (2PP) ** Always watching each others backs, together you protect each other. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Reaction ** Requirements: The Beast ** Range: 5 ** Effect: If you take damage and the Beast (or the owner, whichever is not being attacked) is within range 5, the Beast may move adjacent and take the damage instead. * Gigantic Beast (2PP) ** Your beast is no measly creature, but a massive beast of epic proportions. ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: The Beast ** Target: The Beast ** Effect: The Beast is 3 hexes in diameter. It gains +20 HP.